<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrath by RadikoolSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049735">The Wrath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadikoolSun/pseuds/RadikoolSun'>RadikoolSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Graphic Description, Nipple Play, Racism, Racists being murdered, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadikoolSun/pseuds/RadikoolSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Christina kills a racist antagonizing Ruby and then they have sex.</p><p>————-</p><p>I split this into two chapters to allow a gap between the angsty violence and the angsty sex.</p><p>Now complete!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Christina/Ruby, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite, Ruby/Christina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who are you...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ruby and Christina’s date is interrupted by racists.</p><p>TW: Graphic violence, racist aggression.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angsty violence!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: corrected all the errors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p>The car comes to a final stop at the edge of the curb. Ruby’s confusion transforms into delight when she realises where they are.</p><p>“You didn’t...”</p><p>Ruby scrambles out of the vehicle, careful not to bump into the bustling crowd, and looks up.</p><p>“Goddamn it, you did!”</p><p>Her wide-eyed expression warms Christina from head to toe while she tries (and fails) to suppress a grin. </p><p>Above them, a bright-faced Judy Garland smiles openly on the theatre poster for ‘A Star is Born’.</p><p>“And,” Christina says in a faux-hushed tone over the hood of the car, “we have box seats.”</p><p>Ruby’s resulting squeal is barely contained. Christina chuckles, extending her arm for Ruby to take.</p><p>When they reach the entrance, they’re met by a male attendant who immediately directs his attention to Christina.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah, Miss Braithwhite, so glad you could join us tonight. Your box is ready and set as per your request.” He looks past Ruby out toward the open street. “Will Mr. Braithwhite be joining?” Ruby bristles a little at the slight but is too excited to care.</p><p><br/>“He’s running late,” Christina evades, moving briskly past him.</p><p>Ruby isn’t as quick and collides head on with the attendant. A burly security guard suddenly appears behind her, blocking any hope of an exit.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s with me,” Ruby hears Christina say in an assured tone but neither of the men move. Instead, both men glower down at her with thinly veiled contempt. Fear creeps its way up Ruby’s spine and she struggles to keep her breathing steady. She doesn’t dare move. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” the attendant says, turning finally to face Christina with a plastered smile. “We require all help to wait outside the premises until the screening is over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not the damn h-” Ruby begins, but the security guard interrupts, speaking over her as though she hadn’t spoken at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps she can wait in the car?” the guard says in a gruff voice. He adjusts the belt at his waist with both hands. Christina’s eyes narrow. “Nothing a working gal like her isn’t used to.” His fingers glide across the weighted baton at hip. A gesture Ruby knows all too well.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” the guard barks, snatching Ruby by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” Ruby spits, too riled up to be afraid.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” he hisses, dropping her arm almost as fast as he took it. He looks down at his trembling palm and then at Christina. She fixes him with a glare that lingers a little too long to be innocent. He swallows. “Take your time Ma’am. The picture doesn’t start for another 15 minutes,” he falters.</p><p>Christina takes Ruby by the same arm and walks her out of the theatre.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Chris-“ Ruby starts, but recoils when she sees the menacing look in her eyes. They are seated safely inside the car, a block away before Ruby speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, to hell with the movie. We don’t need to see another movie with a bunch of tone-deaf white people. Fuck them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been talking about that movie for weeks,” Christina says studying Ruby’s face. Ruby looks out of the window.</p><p>“I said it would be nice to see, not that we had to see it. I’d rather be at the bar anyway. Or at home. I’m not going back there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm,” Christina hums, distractedly. She leans over the passenger seat and opens the glove compartment.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby stares at the crimson vials, filled with sudden alarm. “I am not going back there as Hilary. How could yo-“</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not for you,” Christina cuts in, “I would never ask you to.” She takes one of the bottles, swings the door open, and disappears behind the trunk of the car.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby peers at her through the rearview mirror but only sees the hood of the trunk left ajar. When the hood finally comes down, she locks eyes with William, fresh-faced and fully clothed in a three-piece suit.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>The theatre is still buzzing when they return minutes later. William stalks past the chattering crowd, hand in hand with Ruby, who insists on dragging her feet. Her reluctance has as much to do with avoiding further humiliation, as it has to do with William’s mood. When they reach the attendant, William shoves him to the floor in his determination to breeze past him. Their evening goes on without further interruption. </p><p> </p><p>When the film is over, William drops Ruby off at the gates of the Manor.</p><p>“I have a minor detail to attend to,” he states simply, closing the car door behind her. “It won’t take long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you’re planning to do. Don’t,” Ruby urges, smoothing her hands over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>William covers her hands with his, then laces their fingers together. “I’ll be back soon,” he says, squeezing lightly before dropping them.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sighs as he drives away, “Shit.” </p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>It’s dark and dingy when the guard enters. His hurried footsteps splash muddy water along the bathroom floor in his rush to relieve himself. When he reaches the urinal, pants shimmied down to the ankle, he sighs in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to say, that is one of the many privileges I truly enjoy in this form,” William says from the far end of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>The guard startles, turning sharply from the cool tiles he had been resting his forehead on, still exposed from the waist down.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesu-Who‘s there?! Fuck-“ the guard curses, tucking himself back into his underwear. He unhooks his baton and raises it high whilst struggling to collect himself.</p><p> </p><p>William steps off the counter and into the light. </p><p> </p><p>“Braithwhite? Jesu-fuck, you scared me half to death!” He breathes, lowering the baton. His chubby fingers fiddle with the buckle at his waist. “Whatever it is, it will have to wait ‘til morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“That‘s a shame. It’s a rather pressing matter,” he replies, striding towards the guard with his arms held securely behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>“I said,” the guard repeats, raising his weapon again, “We’re closed.” </p><p> </p><p>William stops just shy of the baton. The guard pushes forward, pressing it into his chest in a move that signifies a complete lapse in judgement.</p><p> </p><p>“Must be one hell of a lay, if she’s got you risking a beatdown,” the guard sneers.</p><p> </p><p>William examines the guard curiously, filtering out his taunts to focus on his stance. The guard favours his right side, like most, but looks to have trouble maintaining a solid grip on the heavy object. While his stance appears combative, when William leans into the baton, testing with added pressure, the guard’s wrist slackens.</p><p> </p><p>“How much does her kind go for these days?” the guard continues, unaware. “The lips on her,” he whistles. “Bet she’s very pop-“</p><p> </p><p>The first blow connects with a sickening crack. The guard screeches, dropping the baton and holding his nose. William watches him stagger back, blood gushing from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to know what I hate about pigs like you?” William sighs, unhurried in his movements.</p><p> </p><p>He adjusts the bloodied dusters fitted between his knuckles and looks up just in time to see the guard swing his baton. It’s too wide and William ducks it easily.</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>He counters with another resounding strike to the guard’s chest.</p><p>“You walk around like you own the place, terrorizing in the name of law and order.”</p><p>His voice raises over the guard’s panicked choking. “But who are you? Who are you to tell us what we can and can’t do?”</p><p>The guard lunges at him, grappling at his hips in an attempt to tackle him to the ground. But William drives his elbow down sharply into the center of the guard’s back and he drops to his knees, then collapses onto the wet floor beside William’s feet.</p><p>“I’ve seen things your tiny little brain couldn’t even imagine.”</p><p>He kicks the guard squarely in the chest, then the face, forcing his feeble whimpers into silent submission.</p><p>“Yet,” William stoops down next to the fallen man, “should law and order prevail, my lot in life would be dictated by the likes of you.” He stands upright, leveraging his weight to stamp down hard, splitting the man’s chest open with the heel of his shoe.</p><p>“And frankly, that adds insult to an already unbearable injury.”</p><p>William squats to lift and drag the guard into a seated position beside the urinal. Once well-positioned, William sniffs, stepping over the lifeless body.</p><p>“You really should be careful about who you allow into this place.”</p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p> </p><p>The house is dark and quiet when Christina returns. Despite her growing exhaustion, she feels the threat of an inevitable confrontation in the air. She considers how she should approach. In the end, the decision is made for her. “In here,” Ruby’s voice calls, and Christina follows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Underneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby confronts Christina. And, the morning after.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy angst &amp; smut, ‘cos that’s most of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p>The air in the bathroom is suffocating. Both women stand in pointed silence, each watching the other’s chest ride and fall through the warm fog. Ruby gestures for Christina to step closer to the bathtub.</p><p>When her skin touches the surface, Christina exhales sharply but continues her descent. The piercing heat is precisely what she needs to wash away the night‘s events.  </p><p> </p><p>“How much of this is William?” Ruby leads, soaking the washcloth in the water.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like a trick question so she stays silent, dunking her head underwater for a moment. Ruby wipes brown sludge from Christina’s back, her touch firm yet gentle.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby waits, then probes again. “You went back. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to protect you,” Christina answers simply.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a lie, and by the shake of Ruby’s head, it isn’t a very good one.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit,” Ruby calls out, rubbing the warm cloth underneath Christina’s arm. “You didn’t protect me by killing him. I told you not to.” Her expression displays her disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“He disrespected you. He threatened you,” Christina tries again, but it sounds weak even to her own ears.</p><p> </p><p>“So long as I am in this skin, in this fucked up world, I will always be disrespected. I will always be under threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You expect me to be comfortable with that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I expect you to be <em> here... </em> when I need you,” Ruby stresses, dumping the cloth into the water then wringing it.</p><p> </p><p>“You came to me to feel safe. I was protecting y-“</p><p> </p><p>“You were protecting your pride,” she locks eyes with Christina then, daring her to deny it. “You were angry that being a white woman didn’t afford you enough privilege to sway them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are angry that being a white man did,” Christina throws back.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s hand stills on Christina's chest, where she had been wiping away the excess skin.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to apologise,” Christina continues, “for doing what you can’t. For being able to enact vengeance, however cruel, without fear of repercussions. You resent me for the very reason you came to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ruby watches the dark droplets drip and dissolve into the water. She wonders when she stopped feeling nauseous at the sight of blood. She suspects Christina craves it like she needs further proof of humanity’s fatal flaw.</p><p>“Believe it or not, it isn’t always about you. I didn’t want to go back there but you dragged me along anyway. Then you left me,” Ruby’s voice trembles, heat prickling at the edge of her eyes.</p><p>“You left me here alone. Again. While you ran off to settle the score.” Ruby’s unshed tears fall free and something akin to guilt buries itself in Christina’s gut. “It was never about me.” She tilts Christina’s head back, prompting her to close her eyes. Warm water floods through her hair and over her face.</p><p>“You treated me exactly as they do,” Ruby goes on emptily, though her words burrow deep. “Like I was your property, not your equal.”</p><p>Christina keeps her eyes closed for a few moments longer, allowing Ruby’s words to wash over her. When she finally opens her eyes, Ruby is gone.</p><p> </p><p>____________</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Christina admits when she enters the bedroom.</p><p>The space is dark, save for the dim glow of the lamp near Ruby’s side of the bed.</p><p>“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for me,” Christina sits at the edge of the mattress, her back to Ruby. “I killed him because he made me feel powerless.” </p><p> </p><p>She is suddenly struck with the shame she often feels when confronted with her own ignorance.</p><p>“You were hurt by the one thing I couldn’t protect you from. And it enraged me.”</p><p>How could men think themselves Gods, when they could be split wide open with a single strike? </p><p> </p><p>Her confession is met with silence until Christina feels the mattress dip behind her.</p><p>“Never do that again,” Ruby relents, her warm hands settling on Christina's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Christina agrees.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re killing racist pigs, then <em> we </em> are killing racist pigs,” she reiterates, pulling Christina into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Christina yawns. She surrenders into Ruby’s frame and eventually lets sleep take her.</p><p> </p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>  The next morning, Ruby is roused by a sudden chill. She rolls over to find the other side of the bed empty. When she runs her palm over the soft silk sheets, it’s still warm. Ruby sighs flopping back into the heap of pillows above her head. Faint mutterings float in from the next room and she strains to listen more closely. It stops abruptly. Turning on to her side, she traces the patterns on the window sill with her eyes, noting the intricate dips and wide curves until she is coaxed back to slumber.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby wakes again. This time it’s to a curtain of blonde hair, illuminated by the filtering sun. Christina is hovering above her. Her image is blurred slightly so Ruby blinks several times till Christina’s smile comes into focus. Her hair tickles against Ruby’s cheek. “Mmph...what?”</p><p> </p><p>“It just occurred to me,” Christina muses, sweeping her hair behind an ear, “that I still owe you a proper apology.” </p><p> </p><p>She shifts out of Ruby’s line of vision to snuggle alongside her back. Ruby’s resulting hum is drawn out when Christina begins stroking soft patterns along her stomach. Her fingers glide atop Ruby’s torso, mapping mindless shapes to-and-fro.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Ruby replies, feigning disinterest. Christina leaves a tender kiss at the nape of Ruby’s neck. Ruby fails to suppress the subsequent hitch in her breathing. Especially when Christina’s fingers brush the underside of her breast. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Christina maintains, nipping the tip of Ruby’s ear. Her fingers linger under her chest and Ruby squirms, turning into the outstretched arm beneath her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening,” Ruby huffs quietly. She veers her head back to meet Christina’s mouth. Christina kisses her with enthusiasm, licking and sucking at her bottom lip. She caresses her breast casually with her right arm, while her left continues to support Ruby’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to feel you everywhere,” the blonde murmurs hotly into Ruby’s ear.</p><p>She had learned her lover’s varying levels of sensitivity early on. Ruby’s breasts, in particular, could encourage her into a frenzy if given enough time and attention. </p><p> </p><p>Christina squeezes Ruby lightly, feeling her nipples stiffen beneath her palm, then grips harder, worrying her nipple with a firm tug.</p><p>“Christina,” Ruby begs as she sets to work.</p><p>She alternates between hard and light pressure, pinching and pulling at her nipple lightly until Ruby is a keening, panting mess. Her hips embrace Ruby’s from behind, rocking in tandem with her efforts. Ruby’s frustration reaches a boiling point when Christina’s nudges a thigh between her legs.</p><p>“Don’t stop.”</p><p>Now, with her thigh between Ruby’s, Christina can truly feel the extent of her wanting. Ruby is slick against her as she humps her, perpetually rolling her hips.</p><p>“Here,” Ruby chokes out, grabbing the hand at her breast and shoving it between her legs.</p><p>“Fu-“ Christina swallows the tail-end of her cry with a deep kiss. </p><p>Christina strokes the swollen nub with the pads of her fingers, grinding still until she stiffens then arches. Ruby comes hard and urgent, her tongue safe in Christina’s mouth. Christina’s orgasm hits shortly after. Her hips stutter and a lock as she bites down on Ruby’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“As apologies go, that wasn’t the worst,” Ruby teases, rolling on to her back.</p><p>It’s the wrong thing to say, apparently, because Christina’s blissful gaze falters.</p><p>“I’m kidd-“ Ruby starts, floundering, but she‘s cut off with another hard kiss that leaves her breathless.</p><p>“Christina, it’s ok-“ Christina stares down at her, open and vulnerable. Ruby swallows hard.</p><p>She parts her lips willingly when Christina pushes her fingers past them. Ruby moans, sucking them eagerly. Christina then drags her blunt nails down her lips, to her throat, and past her chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Her fingers move lower until they reach their destination. Ruby gasps, covering Christina’s hand with her own. </p><p>“I <em> am </em> sorry,” Christina whispers against Ruby’s lips in earnest.</p><p>Her fingers stay exploring Ruby’s sex in a way that has her dripping onto the sheets. Ruby writhes against her, clutching the covers in a silent moan when Christina finally enters her. She tries to respond, to let Christina know that she is forgiven but each time she opens her mouth, Christina fucks her deeper and harder, morphing her words into embarrassing mewls. In the end, it’s Christina’s zealous thrusts that have her spiralling past the edge, and into the abyss.</p><p>“I know,” Ruby gasps when she resurfaces.</p><p>Her heart beats uncontrollably but Christina is there, holding her. She gazes down at Ruby like she is the only thing in existence. She reaches up to kiss Christina all over her face, flipping their positions and kissing her way down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cut out about 500 words of smut because it felt a little much. Anyway, let me know what you think! </p><p>Thanks all!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was a lot...</p><p>The choice to have William be the harbinger of death was deliberate and true to the show (I hope).</p><p> </p><p>Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>